


Spoken with Flowers

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Sometimes gestures are clearer than words.
Kudos: 5





	Spoken with Flowers

Dean stood awkwardly in the locker room. His match for the night was done, but there was another reason unrelated to tonight's taping of why he was there. There was no clock in the room so time was lost to him, but he did know that the showers were in dire need of cleaning and never again will he step in one even if it was just to rinse off.

When the door started to open Dean froze and stuck his hands behind his back. Seth took a few steps in before noticing him. Dean didn't seem like he was there to just chit-chat or joke around as Seth took in Dean shifting from one foot to the other like it burned to stand in one spot. Seth leaned against the door and crossed his arms.

"What're you doing here? Thought you would've left after your match to beat the crowd."

Dean glanced down then brought his hands out from behind his back. Seth's expression went from relaxed to confused as he stared at the bundle of pink lilies in Dean's grasp. The poor stems looked like they barely holding on, but that was beside the point. Seth moved from his spot and reached to touch at the petals.

"What's this for?"

Dean instinctively pulled the flowers back as Seth reached for the flowers. Letting one hand go Dean scratched the back of his head.

"Congrats on you and your girl's engagement. She likes this right so I just thought that... Yeah I just thought..."

Dean couldn't find himself to finish that sentence that he thought Seth would like something in his room to remind him of the happy future he'll be having as a husband. How the flowers would shine brighter in the morning daylight and maybe help start the day right as the thoughts of the day's tasks ahead bombard him (or at least they did for him).

Seth's been around Dean long enough to get a grasp of what sometimes goes on in Dean's head. Clasping a hand on Dean's shoulder (and chuckling when he feels Dean jump at the touch) Seth pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks man. I'll make sure to get a vase and send a picture to her."

Dean let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding and gave Seth a pat on the back with his free hand. As he pulled away the pink lilies were held out with Seth carefully taking them.

"Yeah so I guess I should get going. Congrats again."

As Dean started to head for the door Seth pressed his palm against it to keep Dean from opening it.

"You waited all this time so what's waiting some more for me to get dressed and grab something to eat."

Dean huffed and crossed his arms, but smiled. Seth knew exactly how to ease Dean to relax. Giving Seth wasn't as hard as Dean made it seem and he got a free meal (at least he hoped. One can always wish).


End file.
